Days Gone By
by Destination-Zero
Summary: It's hard traveling with people you barely know. Short stories and drabbles depicting life on the road with the group and all the sticky situations it can present.


**Buyers Remorse**

The group had stopped for an impromtu rest break, which really meant someone needed to go to the bathroom. Being the only two girls in the group, Tifa and Aeris had to find suitable places out of sight to take care of their issues.

Tifa had found a nice shaded seat when her companion emerged from the bushes and made her way to sit next to her. "Um, I need to...tell you something." Aeris' tone of voice made Tifa nervous, as if she knew something, something secretive.

"Okay.." Tifa shifted on the rock which now felt oddly uncomfortable.

"It's nothing bad." Aeris reassured in her lighthearted manner. Tifa grimaced, realizing her emotions must've shown clearly. She forced a small smile to encourage her comrade to continue. "But.." Aeris' voice lowered as her face switched to a more serious plane of concentration, "And don't tell Cloud, " She said firmly, "But, back when we where in Costa I...got something."

"What is it?" Tifa asked maybe too eagerly.

Aeris' face brightened as she moved to grab her pack, "Don't tell Cloud," She repeated while pilfering through the various pockets and compartments, "I couldn't resist," Her hand emerged, "it's such a pretty color."

In her hand stood a small glass bottle, smaller than a potion or an elixer, with an ornate, thin silver top. Tifa's eyes widened unconsciously as the little gems on it caught the sunlight. "I know," Aeris smiled handing it to her, "sparkly. That's what got my attention."

It looked expensive, and the color of the glass bottle _was_ pretty ; a soft, dusty rose pink, nothing too pale or bright. "In the little clothing shop there was a bin of things on sale and I found that at the bottom. Only 4 gil! That's not bad right?" She tried justifying.

"Well what's it for?" Tifa asked still spellbound by the glistening crystals, no doubt fake if it was that cheap.

Aeris gave a loud, bubbly laugh, "It's nailpolish! I can't wait to try it." She practically wrung her hands together in anticipation. Tifa felt the enthusiam starting to seep into her as she handed it back. She remembered just how long it had been since she last wore nailpolish. Her mother was still alive and owned only two colors, but the one Tifa remembered the most was an irridesent pearl color she was allowed to use regularly. When it caught the light just so, and in such an angle, it turned the barest shade of light blue.

They were walking back to re-join the group as Aeris was busy trying to hide the small treasure in her pack. "I know Cloud said not to spend our gil on useless things, but this was worth it. It's a morale boost!" She said proudly. "Next time we make camp we'll do each others nails." She added in a whisper as they fell in stride with Red, Barret and Cloud.

They were trekking through Mt. Corel, slowly because of the rocky and winding paths. Everynow and then Aeris would fall back to walk next to Tifa and stick her hand out in front of both of them -nails painted in a messy, pretty pink color because Tifa hadn't used polish in such a long time. And they'd both snicker in amusment at her handiwork, Tifa saying how it looked like Aeris had tried and failed to fingerpaint, Aeris remarking that Tifa had at least managed to cover all of her nail this time instead of half of it.

Cloud would hear them and glance over his shoulder in silent question, as Barret would snort and say, "Women." And both would shrug their shoulders in unison as the giggles continued.

****Morale boost FTW! Guys just don't understand ;) This will little drabbles, shorts and things of the sort about day to day life as a traveling group. Cuz you know it was probably hard on them walking around everywhere in the sun and cold with little time to shower and all that. Even when they have transportation they must've gotten sick of seeing each others faces all the time! Reviews are encouraged! You don't have to be a professional critiquer but some nice, encouraging words go along way ;D****


End file.
